By serving as the cofactor for the enzyme, activated factor Vll (FVIIa), tissue factor (TF) is critical for hemostasis. Preclinical and clinical data, however, have implicated TF in the progression and/or complications associated with a multitude of pathological conditions including atherothrombosis, ischemia/reperfusion injury, sepsis, acute lung injury/acute respiratory distress syndrome (ALI/ARDS), thrombotic microangiopathy (e.g. hemolytic uremic syndrome associated with E. coli verotoxin, certain drugs, and ricin toxicity), glomerulonephritis, antiphospholipid syndrome, inflammatory bowel disease, hepafic veno-occlusive disease (aka sinusoidal obstruction syndrome, associated with chemotherapy and following bone marrow transplantation), arthritis, organ transplant rejection, sickle cell anemia, cancer growth and metastasis, chemotherapy-associated thrombosis (e.g. thalidomide, lenalidomide) and post-surgical venous thromboembolic disease. Therefore the development of an agent(s) that could safely limit the action of TF would conceivably improve the medical therapy for many people.